The Unexplained
by JenTheKitty
Summary: I lived a normal life until one day both of my favorite characters were in my room. Then at the fair I magically travel through a dimensional hole to another world. Will my life change forever? How will I get them home? Read to find out.


The Unexplained

I was sitting in my room watching TV, I was excited for a new episode of "Bunsen is a beast". My sister, sitting in her room playing Minecraft, I could hear the mob noises. I went into her room and said "Em, please lower it". Then I left her, that took so much time that I heard the show starting! I ran into my room and got settled into one of my bean bag chairs. Thirty minutes later, I of course sat there in my chair, happy, because the show was so hilarious. After that I found a movie to watch, yet I watched it so many times I find myself giggling at certain parts. Of course, it got late and I had to go to bed, it was of perfect timing that the movie had just finished a few minutes ago. Just as I was shuffling under my sheets, my phone went off, I picked it up and looked at the notification. "A meteor shower?" I whispered because I knew that my sister was asleep, and so are my parents. I didn't care about that sort of thing, so I went to sleep, not knowing that tomorrow, something is going to happen.

The next day, I woke up, I was on my side staring at the wall hearing something, but it was someone speaking and the rustle of my bean bag chair. I slowly sat up on my bed ready to scare whoever is in my room, I grabbed a pillow to throw at the person. Then I looked over at who it was, and I saw a brown being, and a black and white, floating person. As I threw the pillow at one of them I said," Who are you, what are you doing in my room?" One of them fell backwards, and the brown one said, "Sorry, we… I didn't know." I then suddenly realized something about them, they looked familiar, then I said, "You, look familiar, hold on, let me look at something. You, with the zipper, what's your name?" I asked him as if I was interrogating him, then he said, "I'm…nine." I knew right then that this wasn't right he should be in the movie, that's where he belongs. "I'm sorry, but you don't belong here." I told them in the nicest way I could. "what do you mean?" nine had questioned, but I saw an unsure look in his face, "let me show you, well, after I freshen up, I'll be right back." As I picked up a shirt and shorts, and went into the bathroom to change I could hear my TV on. I then walked out wearing my shorts and t-shirt, and I opened the door to my room and saw that the movie that I watched last night was on. "wait, you shouldn't be watching this, this is not what I am going to show you." I was in complete panic mode, I couldn't let nine see this, so I told him who I am, and where he was. "…you're in Delmar, and my name is Jennifer." I was just almost about to scream in a pillow, my emotions were going crazy, I couldn't control myself. "Oh, man, I completely forgot, I'm going to the fair today." I said it as if it was a horrible thing, which it was and wasn't, how am I going to hid nine, he's not human. I then heard nine, "what's happening, what is going on?" he spoke in shock, I turned to see his form change before me, my thoughts are becoming real. "nine, you're like me, your… human." I was shocked and happy all at the same time, I couldn't believe it. Mom and dad came home, me, nine, and Danny sat in my room watching YouTube for the past hour. "Jen, Miss Mamie is picking Emily up and taking her to her house." Mom yelled up the stairs, "Okay, mom." I told mom then she came up to see what I was doing. "Mom, these are some of my friends, this is Landon, and Danny." I was so worried that she will get upset, but she was cool with me having them in my room. "You're welcome to come with us to the fair, boys." Mom was very generous and on top of that she was letting all my friends come back with us from the fair. "Jen, come on we're leaving." I was so excited to go have fun at the fair. "What's a fair?" nine was so curious I couldn't help, but laugh, "I will explain later." I kept laughing even though I felt bad for him. We got outside and I saw nine, wondering around my yard. "Come on we have to go." I said as I walked over and grabbed his arm, I lead him to my mom's car and opened the door, he got in and moved over to the middle. Mom looked to see if we were all in and we were, so she started the car and backed up, then drove off.

Later we arrived at the fair, it was packed, nine looked at me and asked, "why are you using machines to have fun?" I had forgotten that nine had battled an evil machine, that wanted to kill him and his friends. "Umm, I forgot about you…uh, never mind." I just couldn't tell him, I couldn't. "Okay, stick with me and you will be okay. Also when you go on to a ride you must show the ride operator your wrist band." I was trying to keep my worried thoughts under control, I didn't want nine to notice. "Since today is free entry, all we have to do is walk in and go get our wrist bands." I could tell that Danny was excited, but nine, he was scared. "Hey, you okay?" after I said it he didn't reply, but it's okay if he doesn't want to speak. "So, what ride are we going on first?" Danny was to excited, I then said, "How about we ride the tornado." After we got our wrist bands we ran to the tornado, but of course there was a line, so we waited, until it was our turn.

9's P.O.V.

What is wrong with me, I don't understand I shouldn't be this scared, well at least if I see other people riding these rides. "Umm, Jennifer, a-are you sure that I will be fine on this thing?" I still was unsure of this, but I need to trust those around me. "Of course, you'll be fine." She said it like she was so sure of her self, but if I can trust her then this ride is safe. Oh boy, it's our turn, I wonder if I could just sit out? No, of course not, she would think I'm a loser, I can't let her think that of me. Wow, I though we were not strapped in, but I was wrong. "Hey, I didn't see these things here, good I was worried that there wouldn't be anything to keep me from flying off." I now feel relieved to know that there are safety bars.

My P.O.V.

"Nine, you okay?" I knew something was up, but I don't know what. "I'm fine, I just, have never seen anything like this before." Nine said this as the operator locked the safety bars into place and walked over to the control panel. "Hands on the circle plate." I said as the ride started up. Just after a minute the ride was in full motion, we were spinning, floating in the air, I was enjoying my self and so was Danny, but nine was holding onto the safety bar. "Just let go, everything will be fine, trust me!" I yelled at him because the ride was loud, "Okay, if you say so." I only heard "okay", then he tried to relax and have fun, and it worked. A minute passed as we spun around, then the ride slowly can to a stop. " Well, did you like it?" I asked nine, and he said, "How is this possible, this was the most amazing thing I've ever done!" he look overjoyed, now he wants to ride more rides and have even more fun! A few hours passed and it was sunset, "Okay, kids, it's time to see the fireworks, since today is the final day of the fair, there setting off fireworks." Mom was happy but, she looked exhausted, "The fireworks start in a few minutes, let's fined a spot to watch them. Mom, could you get some snow cones?" She agreed and walked off while we stood there talking about how fun today was. Then they started, nine hide behind me, but he started to enjoy the colorful explosions. "Wow, it's so, beautiful." As he said this I saw a small sparkle in his eyes and so I tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at me, we looked each other directly in the face. I then did something that I didn't think of, but I just moved so swiftly into a hug, nine looked down at me and hugged me back, he said something under his breath that I couldn't fully understand, all I could hear was, "Thank you." Then I realized what was happening, I was… falling… in… _love_! "Oh, uh, sorry." I quickly stepped back from him, "Jen, are you okay?" he started to furrow his eye browse, "Uh, I'm…hm" I freaked out, so I just ran away.

9's P.O.V

I sure was scared of the fireworks, then I started to enjoy them. Jen tapped me and she sort of slammed her self into me, giving me a hug. I then hugged her back and said, "Jen, thank you for this amazing day." Then she quickly removed her self from my grasp, and ran away. Jen's mother came back and asked where she had gone I said, "I don't know." What is with her, she is acting so strange. "I'll try and find her." I am sure I can, how far can a girl go?

My P.O.V

What was I doing, this can't be happening, I…I can't fall in love with a movie character, it's not natural. "I…I can't let this happen to me, I just can't…" I started to cry then I heard nine, he was searching for me? "Jen! Where are you? Can we please talk?" He shouted then he turned around and spotted me. "Oh, Jen there you are, your mother and Danny are looking for you and so was I and…" wow was he that affectionate or worried about me? "I… want… to be alone… right now." I was in terrible shape, I didn't want a boy to see me like this, but sometimes you do have to just let it go. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, your alright, you can tell me anything." He is so kind and helpful. "If I tell you can you keep it a secret?" I had to make sure he wouldn't tell anyone. "You can trust me, I won't tell anyone." I can tell he was being sincere. "Okay, I…I…I think I'm falling in love with you." I had to get it off my chest, so I did, but I thought he would go ballistic, but he didn't. "Your not upset, mad, or scared?" He took it well. "No, no, why would I be like that, I'm just surprised, that's all."

9's P.O.V

Whoa, that was surprising, she has a thing for me, well I do have a kind and loving soul. "Jen, can I ask you something?" I saw this unsure look on her face, did she not want to share or answer my question. "Sure." "You knew something, about us, and I'd like to know, What?" She looked very shocked about my question, she does know something, but what? I don't want to pry, or make her even more upset. "Can I tell you something, Jen?" "Sure, what is it?" She asked. "I've done something unforgivable, before I came here, I had to finish something very important, but I never got to, so I don't even know if… my friends are…" I had told her something very important that I had to do but never got to, "I was pulled away before _It_ could be destroyed." "Oh, I'm so sorry." "No, no, its okay."

My P.O.V

I guess I could tell him, but I hate to keep secrets from others. "Nine, I know this will be hard for you to understand, but I know what you had went through, I know your friends are alive, because…" My words trailed off when I realized that _I_ have to help them complete there missions. "Nine I know how to help you." I had an idea in my head, but will it work, I'm not sure. "What, how can you help me!" He had enthusiasm, and excitement imbedded in his voice. "Okay, your going to have to trust me." After I said it he was looking at bit unsure. "Take my hand, think of You and home." Then some how we were magically in some sort of dimensional hole. All I saw was color, then everything went black, then I… I heard the wind. I started to open my eyes and all I could say was "W..Where am I?" My eyes started to focus more, then I tried to stand and found that I could barely do it. "He, I was in your shoes before, here, let me help." He helped me stand on my unsteady legs, and everything came into focus. "Am…I, wait…"I looked at my self, and I screamed. "I'm not human, what happened to me?" I was terrified, I had to cope with the new look and surroundings. "Hey, your okay, but you have to remember that anything can be a tracked to any noise." He kept reassuring me, but I still was freaking out.

9's P.O.V

She was going crazy, I could not control her, she just was to overwhelmed by the fact that she is no longer human. "Shh, somethings coming." I heard a low, but distant roar. " What, what is it…oh, I think I know what." She knows what it is? How? I picked up some sort of metal bar, the end was broken and has a piece missing, so it's sharp. "Nine, we cannot just be sitting ducks out here, we have to hide." She whispered to me, but I had to protect her. As soon as she said it, the Beast was upon us. "Run!" I yelled, she was already running away.

My P.O.V

I was ahead of Nine, then my foot got stuck between a splintered piece of wood, I gasped in pain because I got cut from the wood. "C'mon, your okay." He said urgently trying to get me back on my feet and run. Then we saw a shadow pass us, we turned to see the figure confront the beast. That's when I remembered that I can do something about it. "Nine, give me the bar." I ran in front of him and asked. "No, you are not fighting off the beast." He has the right idea, it's just he doesn't know what I can do. "I know what I'm doing." I snatched the bar out of his hand and ran to the Beast. I stood in front of it, ready for its attack. Then I saw the figure, bucked off the beasts back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it decided that I was an easy target and whipped it's claws at me. As the claw came towards me, I blocked it, and started to attack it myself. I swung myself onto the beasts back, I was almost bucked off, I gained my balance and went in for the kill. I leaped into the air summer Sault, and whipped the bar through the neck. The beast fell to the ground, the head fell a foot away from its body. Nine walked over and all I could see on his face was astonishment and surprise. "Are you okay, it looks like you've seen a ghost?" Then the figure came forth from the shadows, "Nice moves." The figure said as it came into the light. "your… seven." I gasped, I had surprise written all over my face. Nine then spoke, " Jen that was amazing, how did you know all that?" he then turned to seven and said, "Its so good to see you again." Then seven said, "Where have you been, nine, I've been looking for you everywhere?" Nine replied, "I..I don't know, I was somehow transported to this weird world, and she helped me understand her world. We spent the day riding these machines, and… it was amazing, it felt like I was free…" Seven was starting to look sad. " Um, seven, hi, I'm Jen, and what nine was talking about was true, he ended up in my world, and we started to enjoy what today gave us." I explained everything to her, nine chipped in at times, as we walked to where they hid or lived in. I meet the twins, they were very sweet, and curious about me. They poked me, examined my form, when they poked me, I'd laugh, it was like they were trying to tickle me. They grew a custom to my presence, "Nine, can I speak with you for a moment?" he replied to my question with a shrug of his shoulders and left the group. "What is it?" he whispered. "I..I can't stay here long." I blurted, "why not, Jen, you practically just got here." He was getting a bit upset. "Nine, I said I will help you destroy the machine, nothing more, nothing less." I started to get angry. "But…" his voice trailed off, "But nothing." I was mad. "Fine, leave, I don't care." He said as he walked away. "Nine, I'm... I'm sorry." I was to late he was to far to hear what I said. I walked to the group and seven asked, "what happened?" I replied, "Nothing, but nine, he walked way, do you know where would he have gone?" she said this, " Try looking outside, and the pool… You okay? She gave me the information I needed, and then I replied, " No, not really." "You can tell me anything." Seven said. "I'm worried about, if I can't go back, if I'm stuck here, forever. Everything is so new and different." Then she stood up, and started to walk, " Come with me, I want to show you something. Here, you see nine." I said, "Yes?", "He was just like you, scared, and had no idea about what he awoken you see, Your going to be just fine, as long as you don't get caught by the machine."

I knew she was going to say something along the lines of 'try not to die' or something along the lines of not dying. " I need to check something, I'll be back." I had forgotten about my phone, I had it in my pocket, but I don't have pockets. I went up to Nine, "I think I lost something very important, my mom got me something last year, it costs her a lot of money. What am I going to do, it can't be gone!" I freaked out, then I felt a vibration on my leg. "Something vibrated my leg. My phone!" I unzipped this little pocket on my leg and pulled out my phone. "What is that?" he sure was scared or worried about my phone. So I explained to everyone what it is and some of its workings. The twins were very interested, "Three, four, come here." I showed them one of my games that I have on my phone. We finished up the night with a story and then we all went to sleep. Nine showed me where I'm sleeping, "It might be a little more firm then what I'm use to, but it will work." It was in his room though, but I didn't mind. The first night was difficult, I was used to my sister being a goof ball, my parents telling me what to do. Now, I feel like I'm gonna cry, I have never been so far from home. The next day, I woke up very early, I checked to see if anyone else was awake. I then went back to the room and grabbed the blanket, luckily no one was awake to hear my footsteps. I walked to the pool that was there, and sat down near the edge. I toke out my phone and scrolled through the pictures that I had, then I put it away. I started to scrape the surface of the water with my hand, I didn't notice the footsteps until they got closer. "Good morning." Nine whispered, "Oh, morning, nine." I looked at him, then back at the water, "Did I wake you?" he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Everything went quite for a moment, then we talked until the others were awake.


End file.
